


Banned Podcast - Six beauties talk about random stuff

by guren666



Series: Banned Podcast [1]
Category: Jack| MDG - Fandom, Matty | GameSense - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A podcast we should totally have, Gen, Maggie is savage, talking about OTPs is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Maggie is making her own youtube drawing channel, but she needs some variation to her uploads, what better than a podcast with her friends?





	Banned Podcast - Six beauties talk about random stuff

 

Maggie - *clears throat, then taps on the microphone* Oh, this thing is on? Helloooo everyone! ~ Welcome to the first ever Banned Podcast of Six Beauties. We will be discussing what’s trendy and what’s not.

Monika – Oh, hi yes… and anyone who says hi my name Jeff in 2017 is dead to me. Totally not hinting at GameSense here. Um, anyway, we have a lot of topics to cover. Depending on whether the pilot episode is a success, we might make another podcast.

Ami –  *nervously* I don’t know if I wanna do this again. I am not good at talking in front of so many people.

Maggie – Please, don’t be nervous. It’s just us talking about shit and we may or may not be recording this.

Ami  - *gasps* What? You’re recording this?! I thought we were just talking here in the server.

Helena – We are talking here, that’s all that matters. So, shall we hop straight into our first topic?

Daria - *yells* **YAAAS I AM HYPED!!**

Kat – Calm down, I am on phone and even my mom heard you and she’s way in next room.

Monika - *groans* Alright, enough of that. Our first topic is… *shuffles papers* Erm, ships in this server? Who the fuck came up with that idea? Was it you, Helena?

 

Helena * giggles* Who else? I am the ultimate shipping trash. So, what’s this server’s OTP? Guys, gimme your opinions. I will reveal mine as the last.

 

Monika – My answer is obvious. Malex is the true ship here.

Daria – I don’t know, I liked the reading Matty and Jack did. My vote goes to Jatty or whatever you call it.

Kat – I’ll have to go with Goncy and Chaz. So I vote for them… what’s their ship name? Choncy? Anyway, they are my OTP. Opinion might change tomorrow.

Ami – I am torn between Malex and Jancy, but I’ll go with Malex. It is the most logical OTP.

Maggie – Malex. As much as I hate Alex sometimes, Malex is the ship. Heck, it even got its own emote.

Helena – Aaaaaaaaaaaaand my OTP of all OTP’s for our great server iiiissss wait for it, wait for iiit… Malex!!

 

Monika - *burps* As I predicted, Malex wins. Booring. This podcast needs some good stuff.

Maggie – We’re just starting! *even more paper shuffling* Our next topic to cover is… *pauses*

Kat – What’s wrong Maggie?

Maggie – Ahaha, nooothing ~

Daria *sarcastic* Sure, nothing.

Helena – Just get on with it. What are we going to discuss as next?

 

 

Maggie - *throws away her papers, discarding them on the floor* Okay, how about a short game of Truth or Dare, but only with Truth as the viable option?

 

Kat – Why only Truth?

Daria -  *breathes heavily into her mic* Are you digging dirt on us?

Helena – Yeah, I don’t wanna play something like that, especially when you will post it somewhere later. I will have to delete all my social media after that.

Monika – When has Maggie done something possibly incriminating? We should do this. For views!!

 

Ami - *coughs* What views…?

 

Maggie – Dat sweet ad revenue of course. So, my first question goes to Helena. When will you write a tentacle hentai thing for the community? I think everyone would appreciate it.

 

Helena - *laughs* I might someday. But I am not into that. Too creepy, even for me. Now I am kind off tempted to post a poll on Twitter if people would actually read that shit. Knowing the trolls we are friends with, they would all vote yes. It depends. Maybe one day. For now, I will stick with my normal things.

 

Maggie – Hm. A big maybe for a tentacle porn fanfic. Okay, next up on the question wheel is Daria. I heard a rumor you sent noods to several people here. Our group chat on Twitter doesn’t count.

Daria - *sighs* This again? No, I didn’t send noods to anyone. And the ‘noods’ in our group chat weren’t serious. Helena was asking for noods and I jokingly sent pictures of my elbow. She is such an  edge lord.

 

Helena - *giggles uncontrollably, so others mute her until she calms down*

 

Maggie – Yeah, right then. So, it’s Ami’s turn. Do you have a crush on someone from the server?

 

Ami – What. What. No, no.

 

Maggie – Oh, sorry, was that too personal? And why double reply. Someone is in deniaaal ~

Ami – No, no comment. Just don’t.

 

Monika – Congrats Maggie on triggering Ami. *claps*

 

Maggie – Ooh, fiiine. So Kat.

 

Kat – Yes?

 

Maggie – How many people did you run over with the bus?

 

Daria & Monika - *laughing*

 

Maggie – Okay, okay. The serious question then. Did you start wearing a beanie because you admire the beanie senpai Jack?

 

Kat – I won’t lie. I always wanted to try wearing a beanie, but after hearing about Jack’s extensive love for beanies, I had to purchase one. It’s cute and I love it. I am wearing it right now.

 

Maggie – Awww. You are too precious. I wanna come over and give you a hug… but we live too far apart.

Kat – I love you guys.

Maggie, Helena, Ami, Monika & Daria – We love you too.

 

 

 

 

Maggie – Oooh, I really don’t wanna, but Monika I have a question.

 

Monika - *burps again*

Maggie – How do you feel about feminists?

 

Monika - *knocks over her coffee cup* Fuck!! No. The question is so shitty I spilled coffee everywhere! Ugh, have to clean this up…

Maggie – I’m sorry Moni… so I guess I’ll change the subject. If you were a man, would you smash anyone from this server?

Monika - *wipes her keyboard squeaky clean* Well, I am more manly than most guys here, so I can say I would smash all of you in the podcast. Eyyyy smash that.

 

Maggie – Juicy Moni. Veery juicy. So I asked everyone a question. Do you guys want to ask me something before we end this episode?

 

Ami – Yes, I have a question.

 

Maggie – Um… I have a bad feeling suddenly…

 

Ami – I want to collaborate with you, but I am not sure if the result would be visually pleasing. We have different drawing styles, techniques and everything.

Maggie – Wait, you want to collaborate with me? I had no idea, Ami! You should have said something. And I don’t think our different styles will be an issue. If anything, our joint project will give us new experience as artists. So yeah, I would love to work on something with you. I love your pictures.

Ami – Then I’m looking forward to working with you.

 

Maggie – *clasps hands together* Okay, I think we covered everything. Unless someone else wants to ask something –

 

Monika & Helena – We do!!

 

Maggie – And I don’t care. This is too long already. That was all for the first episode of Banned Podcast. We’ll be back… probably. If the views do well, I might force everyone to participate again. Oops. Forget I said anything. Everyone have a good day or night. And remember until next time, stay creamy!!

 

 

~ THE END ~


End file.
